Hungry for Buns
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: The Mockingjay is hungry for some buns during her military workout. Will Peeta or Gale satisfy her hunger?
1. Prolouge original oneshot

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own. If I did, this would be one way the romance drama would have been resolved! Enjoy :)

* * *

Katniss was hungry. Cheese buns sounded really good about now. "One more lap, Soldier Everdeen!" Boggs called. She adjusted her bow and arrows before jogging a second time around the track in the Military Training Area of District 13. _Cheese buns. Peeta's hands kneading bread. Nope. Must not think about Peeta now! Aaaah! But I'm REALLY HUNGRY. _

Just then another soldier passed her. He was running hard. His camaflouge pants were taut around his bulging leg muscles. _Nice legs! _Katniss licked her lips. She was suddenly hungry for _those_ buns. Tight strong buns under those camouflage pants. She started sweating from more than her workout. Thoughts of Peeta and his baking immediately vaporized.

"Nice work. Soldier Hawthorne!" Boggs called. "Give me 50!" Gale went to the field in the center of the track giving all a nice view of his firm backside as he did 50 perfect military press push ups.

Katniss grinned. Tonight after dinner she would be in a certain compartment getting her fill of those camouflage covered buns.


	2. Gale's Point of View

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own. If I did, this would be one way the romance drama would have been resolved! Enjoy :)

**Author's note:** This was originally a one-shot, but I had a request to continue it. When I thought about it, another chapter wouldn't be a bad idea :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Gale's POV

Gale sighed with happiness. His mother and brothers were conveniently enough somewhere else in Thirteen. "You know, I've never heard a Mockingjay scream like that." He commented. Katniss replied by playfully smacking him on the chest.

"Well, you've never captured a Mockingjay like this one." Katniss quipped. Gale grinned. He wondered how he was so lucky for having Katniss survive the Hunger Games and then having her in his compartment after everything she went through. He was glad he could be strong for her. Someone had to. He was glad Katniss could escape the world and get lost in his taut buns.


	3. Katniss' Point of View

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own. If I did, this would be one way the romance drama would have been resolved! Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Katniss's POV

Katniss looked at the clock on the wall. It was _1930 - Explore Gale's Buns take 3_. Hazel and Gale's siblings had come back to the compartment but were used to the going ons in Gale's bunk to go about their business as if nothing was happening. Thanks to her hunter-trained hearing, she could still hear occasional snickering coming from Gale's brothers. She figured he was teased about their post-training get togethers, but obviously it didn't bother him. Katniss kissed Gale once more before letting him doze off. He smelled like fresh grass and fresh kill. She knew he went hunting after their training exercise. Most girls would've demanded that he shower, but she was used to the hunting smell from their years before the Hunger Games.

"Can't sleep?" Gale asked grinning feeling Katniss knead his body.

"I like watching you doze." Katniss said grinning. "I just like watching you."

"I noticed." Gale said. Katniss grinned. Lately during training she would just unabashedly stare at Gale when she could let her focus wander.

"I like what I see." Katniss quipped. "And feel." She laughed as Gale yelped at the pinching of his buns.

"Gale?" Katniss gave Gale a look that plainly said: _uh oh! _What was _that voice_ doing here?


	4. Peeta's Point of View

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own. If I did, this would be one way the romance drama would have been resolved! Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Peeta's POV

Peeta stood nervously with the tray of cheese buns outside of Gale's door. He had went to Katniss's compartment but she was gone. Prim told him to check Gale's. He knew Katniss was crazy about cheese buns. He hoped by spending _all day _on her precious cheese buns, it would be taken as a sign of reconciliation. He started on them straightaway after the doctors pronounced him cured of his tracker-jacker hijacking. "Gale?" He paused. "Is Katniss there?"

"I'm here, Peeta." Katniss called.

"Uh -" Peeta paused. "Katniss, I brought you some cheese buns." He said. "They were cooked long and well - just like my love for you." Were his ears tricking him, or did he hear snickers. Unbeknownst to him, Katniss was thoroughly enjoying the smell of Peeta's cheese buns combined with the very real feeling of Gale's buns among other parts. He heard Katniss give a loud sigh of contentment and opened the compartment door. "Katniss?" He turned on the light and gave a bloodcurdling scream that could be heard above the concrete tunnels and barracks of District 13.

The Hawthorne's neighbors heard the clatter of a baking sheet to the floor and as they opened the doors, they saw Peeta, hands over his eyes, running down the hallways screaming "MY BURNT OUT RETINAS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE! SCAAAAAAARRED! I NEED MORPHLING! I NEED SUGAR! DOUGHNUTS! _ANYTHING!_ HEEEEEEEEEELP!"


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own. If I did, this would be one way the romance drama would have been resolved! Enjoy :)

* * *

Epilogue

Gale and Katniss immediately started cracking up at Peeta's horrified expression when he turned on the light and saw them in Gale's bunk obviously busy and naked. They were afraid he would throw up on his brand new chef's uniform, but he merely dropped the baking sheet full of cheese buns and ran screaming down the hall. "You're busted, Gale." Rory said from the top bunk.

"Shut up, Rory." Gale said teasingly. "Grab Catnip and I some of those buns, will you?" As the floor in their compartment was nearly sterile, Katniss didn't protest eating dropped bread off of it. Katniss sighed in pleasure as she bit into the best tasting cheese bun ever. Tonight she could have her buns and eat them too.

The end! :)


End file.
